Double S
by Dorisse
Summary: J'ai vue un inconnue un jour , et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui , de ce simple regard. Qu'elles peuvent bien être les raisons de cet amour ? La raison elle même peut elle se résoudre à croire en ces explications ? Mais surtout à t elle le temps de se pencher sur cette question quand des créatures de la nuit essaie de pénétrer de votre territoire ?
1. Chapter 1

Bip Bip Bip

Vendredi matin génial ! L'ironie de cette simple phrase résonne dans mon crâne. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que rien ne peut rendre cette journée plus horrible qu'elle ne l'est a cet instant , mais qui sait de quoi la vie est faite ?

Il ne me reste qu'une demi heure , pour déjeuner et m'habiller autant dire que je serais encore juste ce matin. Le stress gagne petit à petit ma gorge lorsque je me rappelle que le dernier examen de la période à la lieu ce matin. Vivement qu'il soit passé , les vacances de noël n'attende plus que moi.

« Soline , dépêche toi , loic ne vas pas tarder à arriver !

Oui maman , j'arrive ! »

Loic est devenue mon chauffer depuis qu'il a fêtais ces 16 ans en juin dernier. C'était la seule condition que posais son père pour lui prêter sa voiture . Il devait apprendre à vivre en communauté. Comme si partager sa petite maisonnée avec ses parents et ses trois frères ne lui apprenais pas les valeurs du partage et de l'indulgence. Je crois que son père voulais juste être sur qu'il ne s'en serve pas pour faire des choses pas très légale mais très forte en adrénaline. Ce que Loic ne serais pas fait prié d'entreprendre. En même temps tel père tel fils… Paul n'est pas vraiment connue pour avoir étais très calme pendant sa jeunesse.

Alors que je descends l'escalier Caleb me bouscule suivie par Ethan .

« vous pourriez faire gaffe les gas , sérieux !

C'est Soline , tu n'avais qu'a pas mettre 10 ans à descendre l'escalier .

Bon vous vous dépêchez tout les trois ! »

Ca c'est maggie , qui n'a pas envie de rater le bus . Aucun de nous quatre ne prend le même moyen de transport pour aller en cours . Les garçon utilise la voiture qu'il se sont acheté l'été dernier , et refuse catégoriquement de nous prendre sous prétexte qu'avec leurs amis , il n'y a tout simplement plus de place. Maggie elle préfère y aller avec ses copines . Moi , et bien je n'ai pas d'engin motorisé et pas d'amis dans les transport en commun , mais Loic est mon meilleur ami et possède un superbe pickup !

« Bon alors pas trop stressé ?

Si trop … Je crois que je vais vomir mon petit déjeuner sur ma copie.

T'inquiète pas si une bille comme moi en math à pu valider son test , il n'y aucune raison que cela ne soit pas le cas pour toi ! me réponds Loïc se voulant rassurant.

Mouais , je sais pas … On verra bien.

Ta mère ta parlé du repas de demain soir ?

Non , je l'ai entendu parler vaguement au téléphone hier . De vieux amis repasse à la réserve je crois .

Ouais , mon père était super content. Il parlais de venir manger chez toi.

Possible . Je demanderais ce soir. »

Loic se gare sur le petit parking du lycée de la réserve. L'établissement fait un peu délabré sous la fine brume qui le couve. Il faut dire que depuis l'époque de nos parents aucune rénovation n'a été réalisé. Toujours les trois même bâtisses a la peinture rouge qui s'écaille sous les attaques des intempéries.

Je me glisse hors de l'habitacle du pic up . Et cours presque à l'abris de ma salle d' plus part des élèves sont déjà là. Je fais la bise à mes amis Suzanne et Talia. On se connait depuis la maternelle toute les trois. Je connais leurs gâteaux préférés et elles savent qu'elle taille de culotte je prends. Je me dirige vers ma table et me prépare mentalement aux quatre heures de math qui m'attendent.

Finis ! Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de mon travail mais je crois que cela pourrais être pire . Mon téléphone affiche trois appels manqué .

« Soline , je dois aller faire les courses pour demain des amis viennent manger. Va chez loic , j'ai prévenue Rachel , les garçon passerons te prendre vers 18 h. Je t'aime ma puce. »

Maman va passer son samedi au fourneau et moi à sentir mon estomac grogner à chaque nouvelle odeur qui envahira ma chambre, comme d'habitude . Loic m'attends appuyé contre le pic Up . Il rigole avec ses amis . Il fait partie de l'équipe de Basket. Pour ma part j'ai vite compris que le ballon ne cherchais qu'a m'assassiner . Je me suis donc enrôlé dans le club de science et depuis cette année au près du conseil des élèves. Plus j'approche et plus mes mains deviennent moites. Certain des basketteur sont assez mignons . Sammy par exemple , est non seulement très attirant mais aussi intelligent , vous aurez compris que je craque un peu pour lui. Il me sourie et me demande si je vais bien. Je ne trouve rien à répondre à part oui. Gale ne peut étouffer son rire et me bouscule du bout de l'épaule. Je vais avoir droit à des moqueries pour cette superbe répartition tout samedi soir.

Gale nous serre dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner. Il a deux ans de plus que moi. Soit 18 ans . C'est sa dernière année de lycée. Et il pourrais bien entrer à Berkeley l'année prochaine. Kim sa maman n'ose même pas l'imaginer. On a longtemps joué ensemble . On était une sacré équipe. Les louveteaux comme nos parents nous surnommés. Mais l'entrée au collège successif des enfants des frères de cœur de mon papa , nous as séparé petit à petit. Chacun créant sa propre vie . Seule les repas de famille nous réunisse tous aujourd'hui.

La voiture démarre. Je me laisse bercer par les secousses de l'habitacle . Cela suffirais à m'endormir si je n'entendais pas loic massacrer toute les musiques de la radio.

« Salut maman , on est rentrée. On va gouter . »

Loic et moi nous installons , a la table dans la cuisine. Nous déballons une boites de petits gateaux salée que nous trompons dans du beurre de cacahuette . Silas s'installe à coté de nous. Il s'agit du frère le plus jeune de Loic. A peine 8 ans .

« Dis tu sais qui viens dormir à la maison ce soir ?

Quoi ?

Oui maman , prépare le lit de la chambre d'ami.

Non j'était même pas au courant Silas …

Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ces vieux amis réapparaisse aujourd'hui . Réponds dis-je distraite par mon gâteau qui s'effrite dans le paquet.

Ça se pourrais que je sois au courant moi . Fanfaronne Silas.

Lâche le morceau . Poursuit Loic septique.

Que si tu fais la vaisselle ce soir . Rajoute Silas d'une voie satisfaite.

Très bien . Finie par concéder loic .

Elle à dit qu'ils étaient là pour célébrer noël en famille parce que cela fait 20 ans jours pour jours qu'ils se sont unis. L'idée d'une dénommé Alice.

Tu sais qui est alice ?

Pas la moindre idée, mais le nom me dit vaguement quelque chose. Avouais je entre deux bouché. »

On monte tout les deux à l'étage. Loic branche sa console pendant que je m'installe sur son ordinateur à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à lire. Loic et moi , on est si différent mais on s'entends à merveille. Je crois que quelque part on s'équilibre. Il me pousse a faire des choses que je n'oserais jamais entreprendre seule. Et moi j'essaie , de limiter les dégats de ses idées farfelus. Ce que j'aime le plus cet le cinéma du samedi soir . On se gave de pop corne devant n'importe quel film qui nous a attirais. Je crois que j'entends des vois en bas . Enfin je veux dire des voies que je reconnais pas .

« on devrais peut être descendre dire bonjours .

La curiosité est un vilain défaut soline » .

Je me lève en lui adressant un sourire vainqueur et commence à descendre les escaliers .

« Cela fait tellement longtemps , j'ai l'impression que tout à changé …

Ahah , je ne peut qu'imaginer ! tiens je crois qu'on est descendue t'accueillir.

Seth je te présente Silas , Hugo, Loic et benjamin. »

Nous avons était rejoins lors de notre séance d'espionnage par toute la fratrie. Au tant dire qu'à eux quatre il n'a pas fallu plus de deux minutes pour se faire repérer. Nous descendons les dernières marches. Les garçons partent en tête saluer l'inconnue. Moi j'attends patiemment ne sachant pas trop comment me présenter.

« J'allais oublier , notre petite pensionnaire. Voici Soline, la petite dernière de Sam. »

Je m'approche gauchement du jeune Homme. Mes joues effleruent à peine la musculature de sa machoire. Ma main caresse par inadvertance son avant bras . Se contact suffit à me donner des frissons. Je recules pour me cacher derrière loic. Je suis pathétique , toujours aussi timide à 16 ans . Ce manque de confiance devient de plus en plus génant.

Je profites de ma cchette pour observer l'homme. Il sourie. Pas un de ses sourires que l'on sert par politesse aux inconnues mais un vrai sourire joyeux et rassurant. Cela me pusse à meiux l'observer.

Ses yeux se verrouille aux miens. Ou peut être est ce les miens qui se perdent dans ces pupilles. Je ne sais plus. Ce contact prolongés me gêne et me fascine . Je ne le briserais sous aucun prétexte. J'ai l'impression de voir son essence dans ses deux petites vitrines. J'aimerais pouvoir m'approcher de plus près pour démêler la multitude de sentiments qui se mêlent dans ce regard. Je me sens rougir , et mon cœur s'emballe . Mais ses iris passe de la contemplation à l'incompréhension. Je me sens responsable de se revirement de situation. Ma gorge se serre. Je recule plus encore.

« je devrais y aller , jake m'attends.

Attends un peu. Rachel ne semble pas convaincue d'arriver à le faire changer d'avis.

Non , à demain »

Il prononce cette phrase en me fixant. Il semble perdue.

« Ne vous en faites pas , le décalage horaire , le rends un peu grognon. »

Rachel me lance un regard qui veut rassurant à croire qu'elle ne s'adresse qu'a moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Les garçon sonne à 18 h 20 pour me récupérer. Paul , les invitent à entrer pour boire quelque chose. Ils ne se font pas prier. Maggie se contente de ronchonner , elle voudrais rentrer de suite. Je suis plus tôt de son avis. Depuis que l'inconnue est partie je ressent un certain vide en moi. Loic ne comprendrais pas ce sentiment même si j'essayais de le lui expliquer . Personne ne le peut je crois. Je me trouve moi même complètement irraisonnée .

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien Soline. Tu as ratés ton contrôle ? me demande Ethan réellement inquiets depuis le siège passager.

Non , j'en ai juste marre .

C'est les vacances comment peux tu en avoir marre ?

Je sais pas cet comme ca !

C'est bon ne t'énerve pas. Tente de me calmer Caleb. »

Arrivée à la maison , je me contente de me glisser dans mes draps dans l'optique de bouquiner un petit peu. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'ai due relire quatre fois la même phrase avant d' arriver à comprendre son sens. Je me résigne à laisser mon livre de côté et je ferme les yeux. Mais ca ne sert à rien. Je n'arrête pas de me demander comment vont se passer mes retrouvailles avec l'inconnue demain soir. Des tas de scénarios se succèdent, mais aucun n'a la fin que je désire . Mais Quesque je désire ? Je ne le connais pas ,. C'est stupide . J'ai envie de m'auto-flageller. Je me retourne des dizaines de fois sans trouver le sommeil. La sueur dégouline sur le bord de ma nuque , je crois que je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit.

Je finis d'enfiler mon chemisier par-dessus mon jean quand j'entends papa m'appeler. La plus part des invités sont déjà arrivée . Je perçois la voix de claire qui taquine Brady, le rire d'oncle Jared , un rappel à l'ordre de Paul à ses enfants. Ses bruits ne sont rien face à la cacophonie à laquelle je me cogne quand j'entre dans le salon. Le plus gros des invités n'est pourtant pas là , mais au garage ou des tables ont étaient installées. Je passe de groupe en groupe , distribuant bise , accolade et chipant au passages quelques provisions. Je me sens bien .Ses fête font partie de ma vie depuis aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire. Elles sont toujours joyeuses et ont quelques chose de rassurant . Tout change dans la vie mais pas ces réunions, cet une ancre, mon ancre. Je me laisse porter part l'ambiance.

Seth n'est toujours pas arrivée, je ne sait pas qui l'accompagneras. Alors je me contente de croiser les doigt pour qu'il se soit désisté à la dernière minute.

« Ding , dong

Je vais ouvrir , chérie ! »

Il ne faut pas parler du loup à moins de vouloir en voir la queue… Je sens mon cœur se serrer instantanément. Mais mon regard se pose sur celui d'un autre indien. Un peu plus grand que Seth et accompagné d'une jeune fille . Elle est splendide . Je ne peut m'empêcher de détailler son allure. Ses belles boucles rousses retombent en cascade sur ces épaules et ses yeux brillent de malices. Les deux nouveaux venues semblent plus lié que jamais. Les bousculades commencent alors. Tout le monde se jettent sur eux , pour leurs souhaiter la bienvenue. Je me contente d'attendre adossé à la porte du salon. Loic se poste à côté de moi .

Le jeune homme avance vers moi . Il me sourie et se penche pour déposer une bise sur chacune de mes joues.

« salut , moi cet jacob .

Soline , hum , je suis la fille de Sam.

Enchanté de faire ta connaissance déclare t il en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Renesmé , me glisse son prénom à l'oreille en me prenant dans ses bras. Ces contacts sont étranges. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un sous entendues. Je dois me faire des illusions .

Nous passons tous à table. Ma mère déplore la place vide de Seth . Ce dernier ne devant arriver que plus tard dans la soirée. Si il pouvait ne pas voir le temps passer et ne jamais venir cela m'arrangerais beaucoup, au contraire.

« Alors soline , tu a déclaré ta flamme à sammy, ou tu te contentes de baver sur sa veste ? »

Ça cet Gale , j'aurais du m'en douter.

« quoi ? » j'essaie de mimer l'incompréhension, ce qui déclenche un fou rire général.

J' espère pouvoir trouver un peu d'aide du côté de mon père mais il regarde d'une drôle de façon Jacob. Les deux hommes se font fassent. Les yeux dans les yeux , ils disputent une joute verbale sans prononcer le moindre son. Le silence s'installe au tour de la table. Tout le monde semble attendre l'explosion sans ne pouvoir rien tenter pour l'en empêcher. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, et le regard interrogateur de gale me confirme que je ne suis pas la seule. Je peux voir les muscles au niveau de la mâchoire mon père se bander alors qu'il inspire profondément. Jacob lui se redresse contre le dossier de sa chaise. Pour combien de temps vont-ils encore réussir à se contenir. L'instant est brisé , par le claquement de la porte contre le mur du garage. Le visage de Seth apparait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée extérieure.

Mon père se lève instantanément retenue par la main de ma mère sur son avant bras.

« Soline , tu montes de suite ! Sa voix est ferme et ne laisse pas l'ombre d'un toute sur l'issue de l confrontation s'y j'ose m'opposer à son ordre. J'essaie malgré tout .

Pourquoi ?

Sam, il ne va rien lui faire . Tu le sais . Jacob semble essayer de raisonner mon père. Mais ces paroles n'ont absolument aucun sens, pour moi du moins car les autres semblent tout à fait arriver à suivre l'échange.

Soline tu montes de suite . » Il semble prêt à se jeter sur le premier qui s'oppose à son injonction.

Tout le monde est figé dans le garage. Mon père debout devant sa chaise. Jacob , à quelque mètre entre lui et Seth . Certain siège sont tombé dans l'emportement. Tout cet fait si vite et brutalement et pour tant sans aucun bruit . On dirait qu'une chappe de plomb cet abattue sur notre assemblée.

Je me prépare à monter les escaliers vers ma chambre. Mais alors que je me déplace je croise le regard de Seth . Il tente de faire un pas vers moi , mais il est stoppé dans sa démarche part mon père qui avance vers lui. Il le repousse vers l'extérieur suivit de près par Jacob et Léah. La porte se referme sur leurs corps et on me repousse vers les escaliers.

Je ne vois personnes partir, j'attends seulement le bruit de leurs pas depuis ma chambre.

La frustration qui m'envahie est insupportable. Dans la panique je n'ai même pas essayé de protester. J'aurais du . Pourquoi mon père s'est il emporté, ça n'a aucun sens . J'attends assise sur mon lit que quelqu'un vienne s'expliquer mais rien ne vient. Je perçois la voie de mes parents dans leur propre chambre.

Trois jours se sont écoulé depuis l'incident classé dans la catégorie à ne pas aborder sous aucun prétexte. Je vais devenir dingue. Les sourires factices pour me rassurer, vont me rendre dingue. Faire semblant que rien ne s'est passé va me rendre dingue. C'est la première fois que je vois mes parents se comporter de la sorte. Il sont assez communiquant d'habitude. Je marche sur des des œufs en permanence. Et j'ai peur que ce qui s'écoule de l'un deux si je les brise ne me plaise guère.

Noeil est passé bien vite à mon goût , la rentrée elle par contre semble vouloir s'étirer à l'infinie. J'attends patiemment contre la barrière à l'entrée du lycée. J'ai finis plus tard ce soir car je devais décorer le gymnase en prévision de la fête de ce soir pour célébrer la victoire de notre équipe au tournois de basket. Loic est donc partie sans moi. Le vent s'infiltre à l'intérieur de ma veste , je me meurt de froid. Cela fait une demi heure que quelqu'un aurais du arriver. Peut être m'ont-ils oublié .Je sens la colère monter doucement . Je vais devoir faire tout le trajet à pied . J'ai plein de devoir pour demain et je n'avais franchement mais alors franchement pas prévue de rentrer dans la brume du soir . J'attends encore cinq minute et je me décide à me mettre en marche. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais se trajet ,mais il me parait encore plus loin qu'a l'accoutumé. Je sens les phares d'une voiture passer prés de moi , je m'attend à ce qu'elle me dépace mais elle reste là à rouler au pas. Je sens mon cœur palpiter. LA première idée qui me vient est qu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série bien décidé à me kidnapper , me torturer et m'achever. Je commence à énumérer mes possibilités pour m'en sortir. Courir, impossible la voiture me rattraperas. Frapper le malfaiteur, vue la taille de mes poings c'est moi qui finirais à l'hopital. Je suis dans la m…

J'inspire profondément et commence à accélérer le pas comme si de rien n'était. Une portière claque , la voiture c'est arrêté. Mon cerveau tourne en boucle victime d'un bug de système : Oh mon dieu , Oh mon dieu.

« Attends , soline tu ne vas pas rester sous la pluie ». Je ne reconnais pas cette voie alors je me retourne . C'est Seth. Il est là sous la pluie. La première chose que je me dis cet qu'il est beau. Son T-shirt moulle légèrement sa musculature et sa tête penche sur le côté alors qu'il me fixe. Stupide , stupide , stupide.

« alors ?

Heu quoi ? qu'a-t-il pue bien me dire.

Je peux te ramener chez toi ? Je le regarde, il n'a pas l'air d'un psychopathe et je suis trempée. Le choix est vite fait.

Oui je veux bien »

L'habitacle du véhicule sens la foret et le chocolat. J'adore , moi qui croyais que toute les voitures sentaient le désodorisant à la violette.

Je reste muette. Il me jette quelques regards et me sourie .

« Tu es en première ?

Oui avec Loic.

Ça se passe bien ?

Oui , je crois pour le moment.

Et tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ?

Je ne sais pas trop , kiné ça me plairais bien . Mais cet difficile , alors bon …

Le tout s'est de se lancer.

Ouais , cet sur . Tu t'es lancé dans quoi toi ? Je suis réellement curieuse .

Moi , Je suis ingénieur. Me dit il tout sourire.

J'ai tenté ma chance alors que tout me prédestiné à rester ici. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout . »

Je n'ose pas lui demander pourquoi , il n'aurais pas du quitter la réserve. Je sais que les anciens n'aime pas trop nous voir quitter le nid mais aucun d'eux ne nous en empêcherais quand même.

« Tu sais avec ton père ce n'était qu'un mal entendue. Il a mal interprété les propos de Jacob. Si cet ça qui te gênes , tu n'auras pas d'ennuis pour être monté dans ma voiture. »

Génial il a pris mon incapacité à avoir une discussion, pour un malaise.

« Non , ce n'est pas ça . Je suis juste distraite .

Très bien alors . » Le silence revient quelques instants.

« En fait je ne comprends pas , tout est allée si vite et personne ne veut rien me dire .

Oui j'imagine bien. C'est compliqué soline » Il ne vas rien me dire de plus comme tout les autres .

« J'ai.. comment te dire ça . J'ai dit quelque chose à jacob. Et Sam ne l'a pas interprété de la façon dont je m'étais exprimé.

Tu as dit quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

Oh , hum , rien de bien important.

Pour que mon père s'emporte ,cela devait bien avoir une importance.

Ce qui est important pour les uns , ne l'est pas forcement pour les autres. Tout est relatif , comme on dit.

Traduction , je ne saurais rien. » Il rigole face à mon air bougon .

« Non , je crois bien que non. »


End file.
